Mistakes
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: Both of them made mistakes. That's what had landed them in their less-than-ideal relationship. Some mistakes were just larger than others...


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Mistakes

It all started on one of those days. Nobody was really doing much of anything, including Eggman. Naturally, everyone had decided to take advantage of this rare occasion. Everyone was out enjoying the day and spending time with friends. Except Scourge. Granted, he probably shouldn't have been having sex with Predator while dating Fiona. He just couldn't help himself. It was in his nature. Sonic stuck with one lover; Scourge couldn't help but have more than one at a time. Kicking a rock, he sighed. He hadn't been this down since he was in prison. Passing the park, a sound caused his ears to twitch. Scourge turned to see Sonic and his friends. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. The lot of them had decided it was the perfect day for a picnic, and as such was now enjoying the day. Some of them were running around playing, while others sat around talking. Scourge stood there a few moments. Then, he made up his mind. Putting his typical expression in place, Scourge strode in Sonic's direction.

Shadow sat in the shade of a tree. A book lay beside him in the grass as he watched Sonic. The blue speedster truly was magnificent to look at. Those beautiful green eyes, the smile that lit up his whole face... How the wind rippled through his quills and fur... Shadow would give anything to have him as his own. But that princess was always there. To Sonic, she was the world. And Shadow respected that. He wouldn't try to get between the two of them. No matter how much he thought she wasn't the right one for Sonic. Lifting his book, Shadow once again began reading. He didn't get very far before a familiar voice grabbed his attention.

"Hey, Blue. Enjoying the day?"

Shadow looked up to see Scourge approaching Sonic. Intrigued, he continued watching.

"I was... Scourge, I'm really not-"

"I'm not here to fight you," Scourge cut him off. That got more than just Sonic's attention. "I actually wanted-"

"No one wants you here," Sally said. She stood a few feet behind Sonic. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had an angry expression on her face.

Scourge forced his ears to remain upright. Giving them his usual smile he said; "I don't want to be here either. Just wanted to give Blue here a message."

_Why can't I make friends like he can? Why does everyone hate me?_

"Better enjoy the peace while you can," he said. "It ain't going to last long."

Shadow watched Scourge walk off with a wave of his hand. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Scourge seemed a little affected by Sally's words. Shrugging, he put it out of his mind. It wasn't really his business now, was it?

Scourge pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes. It was a habit he had developed over the years. When ever he was upset- it was rare, mind you- he hid his eyes. People would be able to tell if his eyes were showing. Allowing himself to get lost in self-pity, he let his feet carry him. He soon found himself in one of the forests. Ignoring the rest of the world, he sat in the leaves. Pulling his knees to his chest, he let himself cry.

"Why's my life so damn horrible?" he asked. "Nobody likes me... Can't get anyone to..." Scourge trailed off. Trying to subdue his own trembling, his mind wandered. An image of Shadow's face came to mind. Blushing slightly, Scourge rubbed his face on his knees. "He'll never like me... Probably likes that bastard, just like everyone else." Scourge swallowed in another attempt to stop crying. "Don't blame him after what I've done..."

Arms around him startled him. Looking down, he saw black outlining red streaks. Breath on his ear, then a deep voice reached him.

"Someone like you shouldn't be crying in such a public place."

Scourge felt the other press against his back. The warm embrace was what he'd always wanted. He couldn't help but lean back against the other. Tears continued their steady stream down his cheeks. A hand moved and wiped some of the tears away. Scourge sniffed, leaning his face into the hand.

"What're you doing here?" he asked. "It's not exactly the center of traffic..."

"I followed you." Scourge felt him shrug as he spoke. "You looked different. Like you were upset."

Scourge looked down at his knees. Someone had noticed...

"Nobody else noticed." For a few moments, he was silent. "Want to tell me what got a guy like you in tears? I didn't think you were the type to get hurt by what Sally said."

"It's just..." Scourge sighed. He'd never been good at talking things over. Not like he ever had anyone to talk things over with. "When I saw everyone in the park, I thought... No, it's stupid. I should've known you guys wouldn't want me around." More tears fell down his cheeks. "I've just been alone my whole life. I thought maybe, just this once, I could try to spend some time with people." Moving, he put his face in his arms again. The movement pressed Shadow more firmly against him. "Nobody likes me, and nobody ever will. I'm just a knock-off Sonic, after all. Who would see me as anything else?"

Shadow couldn't help but think they had a lot in common. And as he just said, he _was _Sonic...

"I could," he said. "Sonic doesn't like me much, anyway." Who cares if he was lying? "He's more an annoyance than anything. If your logic works, then you shouldn't be one."

Scourge turned to look into Shadow's eyes. There was a shine there, one reserved for people you love. Shadow felt a pang of guilt shoot through him.

"You mean it?" Scourge felt as though his heart was about to burst. Someone was wiling to give him a chance. Unlike Fiona, Shadow had come to him. A smile of true happiness lit up his face.

He really did look like Sonic, the way his eyes lit up. Shoving guilt to the side, Shadow took Scourge's face in his hands. Leaning forward, he used his thumb to brush a few lingering tears from the other's face. Eyes closing, Scourge leaned toward Shadow. Their lips connected and Shadow allowed his eyes to close. Scourge pressed their muzzles closer together as he turned more fully into Shadow's arms. Scourge swallowed, almost nervously, falling back onto the leaves. Green arms wrapped around Shadow's back, hands burying themselves in black quills. Mouths opened and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. Scourge wasn't one to back down, but neither was Shadow. Hands carressed down green sides, sliding onto thighs. Scourge sighed against Shadow's lips. His legs parted around Shadow's form. Black hips thrust against his own, slow and steady. Scourge could feel his arousal coming as Shadow rubbed his thighs. One red-streaked hand moved up, fingers replacing the tongue in Scourge's mouth. They were soon slick with saliva and pulled from his mouth. Sliding his hand down, Shadow pressed his fingers against Scourge's opening. Slowly pressing a finger into the tight cavern, he watched Scourge's face. It was becoming flushed as his hips pressed against Shadow's hand.

"Hold still," Shadow muttered.

"Just get on with it," Scourge growled. "I can handle it."

Shadow added a second finger. Scourge glared at him, cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded. That did it. Leaning forward, Shadow pressed their muzzles together. Scourge whimper in protest as the fingers slipped out of him. Only to gasp in pleasure as Shadow entered him with one solid thrust. Shadow sighed in delight- Sonic would probably feel the same. Green legs wrapped around black hips as Shadow began thrusting. Shadow pulled his mouth from Scourge's. Looking down, he took in the image of Scourge beneath him. His cheeks were flushed, mouth open and panting a bit. He didn't dare open his eyes. If he did, Shadow would see how much it meant to him. Sure things may have been moving a little fast for some people, but neither was really the type to take things slow. He had been hoping for this for a long while now. He wasn't going to let it go that easily. Shadow had also allowed his eyes to slide shut. Those pants, the low moans... When he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine Sonic was the one under him. When his eyes opened again, the image was ruined. Not that the sight was any less appealing, mind you. If Scourge had anything right, he was pretty damn hot. Sooner than either would have liked, their orgasms hit. Shadow crushed his lips against Scourge's to keep from saying Sonic's name. After a few last slow thrusts, he pulled out of Scourge. Scourge's legs fell to the ground. Guilt once again pierced through Shadow. It wasn't right. He shouldn't use Scourge like that.

"Scourge," he started.

Blue eyes opened and fixed Shadow with a stare. Contentment, happiness and love were reflected there. It was an expression Shadow doubted many others had seen. With his rumpled fur, splayed quills, and slightly flushed face, Shadow couldn't help himself. Taking Scourge's face in his hands, he leaned into another gentle kiss. How he would love to hold Sonic like that, just once. But Scourge would have to do.

Scourge knew Shadow had seen it. How could he not see it? It didn't matter. Universal laws dictated he couldn't have a healthy relationship with anyone. Why else would every one of them fail? Looking up into Shadow's eyes, Scourge couldn't help but think it would be different this time. Shadow understood him. He knew enough about the Ultimate Life Form to understand that much. So when Shadow leaned down and kissed him again, Scourge thought his hopes had come true. Someone wanted to be with him. Not for his looks, or for whatever thrills they could get being in his company, but for him. They'd work something out.

The both of them had made many mistakes over the course of their lives. Mistakes that would eventually pull them into a less-than-ideal relationship. Both understood it was all a lie. Neither wanted to leave.


End file.
